A Christmas Angel
by BeckyJoe3689
Summary: Serena's aunt is sick, very sick, and Serena needs a hero. But when Darien tries out for the part, will the day be saved, or will it crash and burn?
1. Default Chapter

A Christmas Angel  
  
By: BeckyJoe  
  
AN: Ok, I've had a few people read some of my other stories and ask me to write longer stories. Well, this is my first attempt at that, so please don't be too harsh. As usual, I'm asking for thoughts on my writing, and I'll gladly take praise, flames, or any other comments. Thanx, hope ya like it!!  
  
***************************************  
  
Christmas at the Tsukino house was usually a special treat. The smell of the baking turkey and stuffing, chewey chocolate chip cookies and tasty gingerbread men on the table. A huge pine tree decorated lovingly with crystal ornaments and a few of the classics: the shining star at the very tip of the tree, all of the hand-crafted ornaments from Serena and Sammy, and the most special of all, the glistening angel that Mrs.Tsukino found on her doorstep on Serena's first Christmas. Colorful presents for everyone piled in mountainous stacks under the tree, and cheery mistletoe hung in the doorframe. And most of all, the company of the family, gathered together, talking and sharing their love for one another. But this Christmas was going to be different. Very different. Serena's aunt was very, very sick. Her mother had her sister moved into their house, temporarily, she had said. The house was no longer cheery and bright, but a sad place. Her racking coughs could be heard throughout the house, and dimmed lights gave her room a creepy feeling. Mrs.Tsukino had little time to waist decorating the house, and all that stood to remind them of the fact that Christmas was fastly aproaching was the small, hastliy decorated tree in the corner of the living room. Since her aunt had come to stay, the house stayed mostly devoid of Serena's silver laughter. She tended to stay out until dark and even when she was home, she was in her room, radio as loud as her mother let her play it. Today was an especially bad day for her aunt Julie. Serena was deffinately not staying home.  
  
The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, and the clouds overhead were light and fluffy. Serena pulled her coat tighter around her as she walked down the sidewalk, lost in thought.   
  
How can it look so beautiful out here? How can things seem normal when they're not? Why does she have to be sick? I wish it wasn't Christmas.... Serena walked, the characteristic bounce in her step missing, her silky hair dragging sadly on the ground. She was snapped from her sad thoughts as she ran, hard, into Darien. She fell to the ground and, rather than jumping up and fighting with him like usual, she just stayed on the ground and began to cry. Darien's heart was nearly ripped from his chest when he saw how sad she looked. He bent down and spoke gently to her.  
  
"Meatball Head? What's wrong?" He said as he helped her stand up, tears still streaking down her face. She didn't even try to stop crying, she just cried and cried, and in a moment, she was in Darien's arms. He stood there, shocked, as Serena stood crying sadly into his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair and held her. Her crying eventually faded to spaced sobs, and finally her tears stopped all together. She, for some reason she couldn't fathom, was completely comfortable in his arms. She stepped back from his embrace and looked him in the eyes, and she blushed. His face showed his worry, and his eyes most of all, caught her heart and made it warm. She made as if to speak, but Darien silenced her.   
  
"Serena, why don't you let me buy you some hot chocolate at the arcade? Its kinda cold out, and hot chocolate would warm us right up," he said kindly, hoping to cheer his little Meatball Head up. She smiled a little, a real smile, and nodded.  
  
"Sure, that sounds great!" she said. They walked slowly to the arcade in a comfortable silence. When they walked into the doors together, Andrew nearly spit out the water he was drinking. He looked at them, confused, but decided to leave it alone...for now. Darien would have to explain it to him later.   
  
"Hey guys, what can I get for ya?" Andrew asked with a smile. Darien ordered two hot chocolates, and him and Serena snagged the booth in the corner. They sipped their cocoa, and they were mostly silent.   
  
"Serena," Darien finally said, "Why have you been so sad lately? His eyes showed concern for her, and she saw it.  
  
"Oh, its nothing to worry about really. Just...well, its nothing you'd wanna hear about. I'm ok,really," she said, trying to sound the part at least, but Darien saw right through it. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm serious Serena, what's wrong? You can tell me, I promise I'll listen. Tell me about it, it'll make you feel better." Serena looked into her cocoa for a moment, watching the curls of steam rise and dance away.  
  
"Well, ok," she said, making up her mind to tell him. "Its just that my aunt Julie got really sick a while ago, and my mom brought her to stay with us. My mom's stressed, and she's not at all like she usually is. She doesn't even ask me about school! And the house seems so gloomy now. Aunt Julie's always coughing, and I'm worried she'll....well I'm scared she won't make it. And now that Christmas is coming, it makes it worse. Usually we make a big deal out of Christmas, with the tree and presents and people, but this year, it looks like we won't even have a Christmas! I just wish things would go back to normal!" She looked down into her cocoa as a tear slipped down her cheek. Gently, Darien wiped the tear from her face, and she looked up, startled.   
  
"I'm sorry Serena," he said, "I wish things were better for you. If you need anything, I'm here for you." Serena smiled, her heart suddenly light again, but not the same. She felt...well, she felt for Darien. But what did she feel? She had no idea anymore. She glanced at her watch and nearly jumped from the booth.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" she cried, "I'm supposed to be home! Oh, I'm gunna be in so much trouble!" She got up to leave, when she felt Darien's hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up into his face.  
  
"If you want, I can give you a ride home," he offered. Serena nodded yes, and they walked out of the arcade and down the sidewalk to where his car was parked. It was a flashy red sports car, and it looked as expensive as it was. They climbed in and Darien started the car. He headed in the general direction of Serena's house, and they remained mostly quiet.  
  
"Ok Serena," Darien said, "Now I need your directions. Which way do I go?" Serena pointed out the direction, and they turned into her driveway. As she got out of the car, she turned to say good bye.  
  
"Thanks Darien," she said, " not just for the ride or the cocoa, but thanks for letting me whine. You were really cool today. See ya around I guess." She gently shut the door, missing his last remark.  
  
"I'll make sure of that."  
  
***************************************************  
  
~Chapter two of A Christmas Angel is in the works, so be lookin for it!~ 


	2. Chapter Two

A Christmas Angel (continued)  
  
By: BeckyJoe  
  
AN: Yay! Second part down! I was sitting on the couch doing nuthing, when it suddenly came to me as to how to continue with the story. So, here's chapter two, hope ya like it!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon....::sniffle:: ....Santa said he couldn't give it to me......  
  
************************  
  
Serena walked in her door, and shut the door as quietly as she could. Just as she turned around, her mother walked down the stairs. She looked at Serena and frowned.   
  
"I thought I told you to be home an HOUR ago! What were you thinking Serena? You know we need you here!" her mother shook her head and sighed. "Go upstairs and check on Julie. And please Serena, STAY with her for a change. She needs the company." Mrs.Tsukino walked into the kitchen to prepair dinner. Serena walked slowly up the stairs and up to Aunt Julie's door. She could hear her coughing, and she wanted to run away and turn her sterio up but help her at the same time. Usually, she ran, scared of what she would find when she opened the door. But for some reason, after Darien showed her his softer, more caring side, she felt stronger. He was so handsome when he looked at me when I was getting out of the car... Serena's eyes went wide in shock at her thoughts. What am I thinking! This Darien! He's mean, and he teases me....and he's caring, and handsome....and I think I might be falling for him! She shook her head in an attempt to clear her head of such thoughts. She put her hand on the door handle, and she quietly slipped through the door. The lights were very dim, and the room had a feeling that cried "sickness" to Serena. She walked over to the side of the bed and gently cleared her throught. Her aunt slowly opened her eyes and smiled faintly at Serena.   
  
"Serena," she whispered, her voice weak, "I've missed you. I feel like you barely find the time to come see me anymore." She broke into a fit of coughing, her body shaking pittifully from the force of the coughs. Serena looked at her aunt, and her heart lost the lightness Darien had given it. She was sad again, and she was frusterated that she could do nothing to help!  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, concern and unshed tears obvious in her eyes. Julie smiled as best she could.   
  
"I'm ok, just a little bit tired," she said softly. "Will you stay with me for a while? Just until I can fall alseep?" Serena swallowed her feelings of helplessness and nodded.  
  
"Of course, anything to help you feel better." she said, trying to sound cheerful. Julie managed to smile, and she rested her head on the pillows. Serena gently stroked her hair, and Julie fell asleep. Serena looked at her tired body, and she heard her forced breathing. It took all of her strength not to burst into tears right then. She slowly stood from the bedside, and she snuck out the door. A single tear slipped down her cheek, and she wiped it away. She remembered then how Darien, sweet Darien, had wiped her tears earlier. She flushed, and shook her head again. What is he doing to me? she thought as she walked downstairs. As she entered the kitchen, she saw her mother sitting at the table, her head in her arms, crying. Serena stood there, momentarly stunned. She had never seen her mother cry before. She blinked back her own tears and walked to her mother's side.   
  
"Mommy," she said softly, "are you ok?" Mrs.Tsukino turned her tear stained face up towards Serena and tried her best to smile, but failed.   
  
"I'm...well, I'm just a little worried," she said as she wiped the tears from her face. "Dinner's done; its on the stove. Help yourself dear, I'm going to sit with my sister for a while." And with that, she rose from her chair and headed up the stairs. Serena bit her lip, trying not to let this get to her.My Mom's one of the strongest people I know! How am I supposed to deal with this if even she's having trouble! She looked over at the stove, the simple beef stew sitting there. She wasn't so hungry any more. She walked sadly over to the window and looked up at the dark night sky. It looked like a storm was coming. Please, dont storm tonight! Let me rest tonight! Please... she sighed as she wiped another tear from her face. She walked up the stairs to her room, and changed into her pajamas. She slipped under her covers and turned off the lamp beside her bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she missed two things; first, the storm had held off for the night. Second, the coughing was getting worse.   
  
Serena was shaken awake, rather roughly, by Sammy. His eyes held fear and worry, and the strength of those emotions was enough to snap Serena awake. She sat up in bed, and looked at Sammy's distressed face.  
  
"Sammy," she said worriedly, "what's wrong? What's happening?" Sammy tried at speak, but only a small sob escaped his throat. He cleared his throat and spoke again.  
  
"Its Aunt Julie. When Mom woke up, she was barely breathing. Mom and Dad just left. They 're taking her to the hospital. Oh Serena!' he cried as he threw his arms around his sisters neck. "What if she doesn't make it!" Serena wrapped her arms around Sammy and held him tight, both for his comfort, and for hers as well. She gave him a reassuring squeeze and held him out at arms length.  
  
"Sammy, we both know how strong Mom is, right?" she said. Sammy nodded, and Serena continued. "Well, since Aunt Julie is her sister, and the same blood runs through her, we know that Aunt Julie is strong too. So you see, she has to make it. She's too strong to quit. How about I get dressed and drop you off at Joey's house? It'll give you something to help take your mnd off of all this. What do you say?" Sammy smiled a little bit. He shook his head, and he left for Serena to dress. As soon as he shut the door, she began to cry. She didn't allow the sobs to come out, for fear of Sammy hearing. She dried her eys, and stood up. i have to be strong today. Sammy needs me. I can cry later... She dressed herself and put her long, silky hair into its usual meatballs. She went downstairs and grabbed her jacket. She and sammy left their house, and began walking down the sidewalk towards Sammy's friend's house. He looked up at his sister's face, and he smiled. She saw his smile, and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked. "Is there something on my face?" Sammy laughed a little and smiled again.  
  
"Its hard to believe that my annoying sister is being so cool." he said with a laugh. She stuck her tongue out at him and he sighed. "Thanks Serena." She smiled at him. And maybe you're not so bad after all... When they reached the door, Sammy walked inside leaving Serena alone. She blinked back the hot tears behind her eyes that screamed to be let free, and walked, with no direction in mind, down the sidewalk. She kept walking, no thought inside her head except the fact that her aunt might not make it through this. She looked up and noticed the arcade come into view. A brief hope flashed inside her mind. Maybe Darien's there.... she walked inside, the bells twinkling cheerfully. Serena looked and noticed a certain dark haired hunk sitting on the stool at the counter. Slowly, she walked over to the counter, and seated herself beside Darien. He looked up and was taken aback by her beauty. The cold had given her cheeks a rosy tint, and her big blue eyes shone like stars. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.   
  
"Hey Serena," he said, sipping on his cocoa. She looked over at him and smiled slightly.   
  
"Hey yourself," she said in a choked voice. He looked at her, and he could almost feel the pain present in her eyes. It was only then that he noticed that her eyes were full of tears, and he longed to hold her. He set down his cocoa and turned to face her.   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked gingerly. "You look....well, you look like you need somone to talk to." Serena looked up at him. She saw in his eyes the concern for her, and her heart melted at it. She shook her head again.   
  
"My aunt..." she said, a small sob escaping with her words. "She went to the hospital this morning. I really don't know if she's gunna make it. Oh Darien, I'm so scared..." Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks, and Darien gathered her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she cried all of the tears she had been holding back. Darien stroked her hair gently, and he held her tightly to him. Slowly, Serena stopped crying, and she looked up into his eyes, embaraced.  
  
"This keeps happening," she half laughed, half sobbed. "I keep crying all over you. I'm sorry." Darien smiled gently at her.  
  
"I don't mind at all." He took her hand and squeezed gently. "How about I give you a ride home. I'll make you something to eat." Serena nodded, and they stood to leave. Andrew walked out of the room in the back to find Serena and Darien, hand in hand, walking out of the arcade.  
  
"Did I miss something?" he siad to himself.   
  
****************************************************  
  
~Chapter Three is coming soon....get ready!~ 


	3. Chapter 3

A Christmas Angel-chapter 3  
  
Author:BeckyJoe  
  
AN: Here it is, my third and final chapter is done! Wahoo!!! Read it, send me your thoughts over it, and enjoy!! Thanx.  
  
*******************************  
  
Darien and Serena walked out of the arcade doors, hand in hand, basking in the warmth between them. They walked down the sidewalk and climbed into Darien's car, Darien opening Serena's door for her. After he was in, he started his car, and drove towards the Tsukino house yet again. The ride was mostly silent, broken only now and again by a few words such as "Looks like its gunna storm", or "Man this light is taking forever!". When they finally reached the driveway, a light rain began to fall. Darien, always the gentleman, took off his ugly green jacket and held it over Serena's head to shield her from the rain. She smiled and unconsciously got closer to him. They walked with Darien holding his jacket over Serena all the way into the house. Serena turned to face him, and she broke into laughter. He threw a confused look at her as he stood there, sopping wet by now.  
  
"Darien," she laughed, "you look to funny!" Serena laughed and laughed, and the laughter spread to Darien. They stood there just ;aughing for a good five minutes. When Serena finally was able to speak again, she said, "I guess we should get you out of those clothes before you get sick. I guess you could wear my dad's clothes, but even they might be kinda small on you." She walked upstairs, Darien following behind her, and into her parents bedroom. She began to dig through the dresser , looking for the biggest pair of pants that she could find. Eventually she found an old jogging suit of her dad's and she led darien to the bathroom to change.   
  
"Just come downstairs when your done changing," she said as he closed the door. He looked around the bathroom, and then he changed. The clothes were just a tad too small, but they were comfy none the less. He walked downstairs slowly, eyeing all of the pictures lining the walls. A small pain entered his heart for a brief moment before he shut it out. He walked into the kitchen to find Serena cooking, and to his shock, it looked as if she actually knew what she was doing. There were chunks of beef sizzling in a pan on the stove, with potatoe cubes, carrots, and onions. Serena stood over the sink, filling a kettle with water for tea. She turned to put it on the stove and nearly dropped it when she saw Darien standing in the doorway, amazement lining his handsome face. She blushed slightly, understanding what she saw in his face, and set the kettle on the stove. She turned the beef and vegetables, and she looked over her shoulder at Darien, who was still standing in the same dazzed fashion as when she first saw him in the doorway.  
  
"I guess you never knew I could cook," she said, amuzement in her beautiful voice. "Its even edible!" They both laughed, and Darien sat himself at the kitchen table. To say he was impressed by her would be the understatement of the year. The kettle began to whistle, and she pulled it from the hot burner and placed it on a cool one. She placed the tea bags inside and went back to turning the beef. She turned the heat off, and made two plates of her beef and vegatables. She added a little sugar to the tea, and placed the meal and drinks on the table. She got out some silverware, and then she seated herself across from Darien. He looked at his plate, slightly nervous about Serena's cooking, and only after she began to dig in did he try it. He put a small bite of food in his mouth and was stunned by the rich and delicous taste of the food.   
  
"Oh, this is so good!" he exclaimed, producing a giggle from Serena.   
  
"Thanks," she said, a blush playing on her cheeks. Darien kept eating, and thenhe shot Serena a little 'Stop right there' look.  
  
"Wait a sec, if I remember correctly, didn't I tell you I was cooking dinner?" he said, one eyebrow arched playfully. Serena nodded her head, and she grinned.  
  
"I just thought I would impress you for a change." Darien shrugged and took a sip of his tea. They ate, and when they finished, Darien insisted on doing the dishes. Serena walked into the living room while Darien began his dish washing. She pulled back the curtains and was surprised to see the rain coming down hard. She could barely see through her window, it was that bad. At least I have someone to stay with me while it storms....I'm so glad its Darien... she thought. Suddenly, she couldn't help but imagine being in his arms again, like when she was crying and kissing him. She blushed, and was lost in her day dreams, too lost to notice Darien come into the room. She screamed and jumped when he placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Whoa, you scared me there," she said, thoughts still lingering on kissing Darien. "I guess I didn't hear you walk in." Darien smiled at her, and helped her to her feet.   
  
"Earlier, when you said you wanted to impress me, you did," he said gently, still holding her hand. "You've been so strong through everything, and I don't know many people who could do that. You're amazing Serena." His handsome face was inches away from Serena's when the phone rang. Serena ran to answer it, most reluctantly, and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said, slightly annoyed.   
  
"Hi, its me honey," her mother said from the other end of the line, "We have to stay here over night, the weather's too harsh to drive in. The doctors are taking care of Julie, its looking like she'll make it. Take care Serena, bye." The conversation was short, but it lifted the worries from Serena's spirit. She dialed the number where Sammy was at, and she told him the news. He yelled a happy "Yes!" and told Serena that he too would be gone all night. She hung up and ran into the living room. She threw her arms around Darien and laughed like she hadn't laughed in years.  
  
"She's gunna make it!" she cried. "She's gunna be ok!" She looked up into his eyes, and smiled. He held her tight and whispered in her ear:   
  
"I'm so glad Serena. I'm glad you don't have to suffer loss like I did." His voice was sad, and Serena looked at his face, confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. Darien looked at her, and then he began.  
  
"I had a family once, a mom and a dad, just like everyone else. But they died in a car crash when I was really little. I'm the only one who survived. I don't remember them at all, but I imagine I was happy with them. I lived at an orphanage until I was old enough to move out." Darien's face was pained, and tears burned hot behind his eyes. Serena hugged him, and a tear slid down her face. Darien looked down at this girl who could care so much for so many people, and it was then that he realized that he loved her. He cupped her face in his hands and he kissed her, very gently. She kissed him back, and they kissed softly, and passionately. Serena pulled back from him and smiled.   
  
"I've been waiting for you to kiss me almst all night," she said, love in her voice. Darien smiled and a warmth spread throughout his body.   
  
"I love you Serena," he said as he kissed her again. And then she whispered into his ear,  
  
"And I love you too."  
  
********FOUR YEARS LATER********  
  
Laughter filled the air as people greeted the newly married couple. It was a beautiful reception, with flowers and balloons. Serena and Darien Chiba sat at a table, smiling and talking. Serena's aunt Julie aproached them, carrying a small box with her.   
  
"This is for you," she said, handing it to Darien. "Serena grew up with her own, so I thought it was time we got one for you; its your own Christmas angel. Now you have one to hang on the tree that's just for you." Darien smiled, and tears of happiness built up inside his eyes. I finally have a family.... he thought. Serena, as if she could read his thoughts smiled.  
  
"I love you," she said. And they kissed, their lives now filled with the love and happiness they had found in each other.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
Well, that's the end! I hope you liked it. Send me your thoughts on it, good or bad. Thanx. 


End file.
